


Blankets

by birdoflastsummer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blankets, Coda, Episode: s11e03 The Bad Seed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdoflastsummer/pseuds/birdoflastsummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t understand why Dean is placing such importance on this blanket,” Cas snipped.<br/>“Dean believes in blankets," Sam said.<br/>Cas glowered at the material. Cas hates blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just something short and sweet and ridiculous. I posted it over on [my Tumblr](http://casthegrumpy.tumbr.com) and wanted to move it over here too.

Between the button up shirt, suit jacket, trench coat, angel grace and spell trying to burn him from the inside out, the last fucking thing in this world Cas needs is a blanket.

But Dean keeps covering him in blankets. And he always seems angry about it, with furrowed brows and a deep frown on his face even as he tugs it around Cas’ arms violently.

“Dean, I’m not cold,” Cas huffed the first time Dean shoved him into a chair and draped the wool material all around him.

“This is not up for discussion, Cas,” Dean said warningly, pulling at the corners to tighten the abomination.

Later when it started to slide off his shoulder Dean lumbered over and pulled the blanket back up.

“I am literally sweating Dean,” Cas deadpanned. Dean just kept frowning aggressively.

At one point Dean stepped away and Cas started shrugging the material off his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Sam warned.

“I don’t understand why Dean is placing such importance on this blanket,” Cas snipped.

“Dean believes in blankets," Sam said.

Cas glowered at the material. Cas hates blanket.

“It has no healing powers. I would know. I'm an Angel of the Lord.”

“It’s something people do when they’re not feeling well,” Sam explained gently. “He thinks he’s helping you. Or wants to think that, at least. I can’t tell you how many times I was buried in blankets when I had colds growing up.”

So when Dean comes back with two more blankets, Cas says nothing. Dean irritably drapes one across Cas’ lap and then freezes with the other suspended in midair, unsure where to put it. He stares up and down Cas’ body, assessing for a weak spot.

“Maybe try wrapping his hair?” Sam suggests mildly. Dean’s eyes flickered up to Cas’ disheveled hair before glaring at Sam.

“I don’t see you helping,” Dean snapped.

Cas lifted his handcuffed hands up and gently took the blanket from Dean.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said quietly, holding it to his chest. Dean straightened and nodded stiffly.

Cas clutched to it throughout the day as the next three waves of the spell crashed through him. The last one made Cas pass out, and as he was floating back into semi-consciousness he thought he felt Dean’s strong arms tugging the blanket tight around his shoulders again and angrily muttering, “ _damn it, Cas, get better._ ”

That night, a few hours after Cas came to, Sam headed to bed and Dean fell asleep next to Cas with his head resting on his crossed arms. Even asleep Dean looked restless, the tension plain on his brow.

Cas watched him for a few minutes before lifting the blanket in his arms and gently laying it across Dean’s broad shoulders.

He basked in the tender, maternal feeling for about six seconds before Dean’s low voice rumbled: “Cas, get this fucking blanket off me.”

“No.”

“I’m not cold.”

“What a novel concept.”

“This is your blanket.”

“I am impervious to temperature.”

“Dean.” Sam’s voice cuts in angrily. Both Dean and Cas’ heads jerk over to the doorframe, where Sam is standing in sweatpants and a supremely annoyed expression on his face. “One of you needs to give up a blanket because Dean literally stole all the bedding from my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comment and I can write more ridiculous things.


End file.
